


Long story short

by Inebriatednovelist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Job, Breast Fucking, F/M, Femdom, Gentle Dom, Gentle femdom, Hand Job, Height Differences, Light Dom/sub, Porn Watching, breast smothering, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inebriatednovelist/pseuds/Inebriatednovelist
Summary: [COMMISSIONED WORK]Slash is spending his saturday night with nothing better to do scrolling through a dating app before he finally matches with a mysterious and charming woman with a rather odd name.
Relationships: Slash x Derpy
Kudos: 3





	Long story short

**Long Story Short**

In the age of information, being single was almost a choice. With a million and one dating apps all promising one thing or another, it was easy enough to find what you wanted or needed out of any sort of romantic foray. Though for an app like Kindred, it was less of a dating app and more of a mutual meat market. Take a few pictures, write up a bio no one would read, and start swiping.

This is where Slash found himself on a Saturday night. Staring bleary eyed at his phone as he lay spread out across his couch swiping through potential matches on Kindred. Quite frankly he wasn’t even paying any attention to the profiles anymore, boredom took hold of his body and switched on auto pilot while the rest of his brain checked out. Doing something like this enough made a quick habit of things. For every match he made, Slash ignored the notification till Kindred decided he spent all his swipes for the day. From there it was just a matter of sorting through the potential matches and deciding who was actually real and who totally wasn’t looking to steal his credit card information. No really they just needed to make sure he was eighteen years old at least and that they needed his credit card number to prove that.

Upon seeing the advertisement for the premium subscription pop up, Slash realized he was all out of swipes for the night which meant he’d need to check up on a few matches. After sorting through a fair few, all the spam bots looked to use the same script so it was easy enough to cull the heard from there, he found himself looking at a few blank message boards between him and the potential matches.

The mind-numbing boredom that shut his brain down up to this point hadn’t bothered to turn on the creative part of his brain yet and this left Slash without any real conversation starters.

Slash, by no means, was a bad looking guy either. Spiked brown hair slicked back almost super Saiyan style. A razor’s edge kind of smirk on his face and to top it all off he struck an all too familiar pose for those who’d catch the reference. Leaning back to the point he was nearly parallel to the ground and his arms stretched out to either side of his body. Was this a JoJo reference, no it was Dio’s pose from the anime of the same name. Then again, Slash thought to himself, maybe that was what made him such an easy target for the spam bots. Then again, he was surprised he even showed up in the photographs in the first place.

Before he could ruminate on this subject any further, Slash’s phone chimed with a notification that someone sent him a message. His first instinct told him that he missed a spam bot by mistake since that was the only case someone messaged him first.

“Ya like Jazz?” The message read.

Slash furrowed his brow at this and wondered if the people who programed these bots decided to make them more conversational. Nothing a minor Turing test couldn’t fix.

“What’s two plus two?” Slash retorted.

“Oh I know this one!” The other profile snapped back instantly and Slash took the time to look through her profile picture. The very first picture that came up was that of a pink haired girl with ash brown skin. She had heterochromia which was to say that her right eye was red and the left was yellow. Though the interesting aspects about her didn’t stop there. The pointed ears atop her head made her a cat girl and her name was… Slash thought this girl had to be fucking with him. Maybe this wasn’t a spam account but it was certainly a prank account. I mean who names their kid Derpy?

“Uhh… pineapple, no farfegnugen!” Derpy replied emphatically.

Slash smiled at this, feeling the energy to her text messages that made him smile and a bit of a warmth spur in his chest. Hoisting himself up to sit straight on the couch, Slash took a moment to think of a reply.

“Alright alright, so you’re not a bot, so what are you then?” Slash asked.

“A cat girl looking for someone to watch YouTube with?” Derpy said and followed up with. “What does that even mean, what are you?”

“Sorry okay? I just saw the name thought you were like a joke account or something.”

“It was the name wasn’t it…”

“What no why would I yeah it was totally the name…”

“If it makes you feel any better you can call me Dee instead since it’s what you’re gonna be giving me later tonight if you want me to prove I’m not a bot or a joke account.” Derpy punctuated her statement with a finger guns GIF leaving Slash stunned for a moment.

Did she seriously just say something like that? Slash knew better than to bite at a bit too soon and just tried to brush it off though he could feel himself blushing at the least. With a quick roll of his shoulders he tried to think of a reply, anything he could do to keep the conversation going or maybe even play into what Derpy said.

“What do you say you let me buy you a drink first then so we can get to know each other, for all I know you could be some kinda psychopath who watches the dubbed version of anime.” Slash retorted and sent the message only to smile once he saw Derpy quick to write up a reply.

“I mean you’re already a JoJo fan so… there’s this bar down main street if you wanna give it a try, meet you there in about an hour?” Derpy said.

Slash doubled over on the couch with his phone pressed to his chest as he let out a groan. His whole body aching all at once as a strange sense washed over him and he promptly realized that he might just fall in love with a girl like this. Not one to leave her on read, Slash replied with: “It’s a date.”

“It sure is~” Derpy replied with a winking emoji.

_~Later~_

Slash walked into the bar, looking fly and feeling fresh. The funk of his apartment, and subsequently his couch, finally washing away once he got himself ready for the night. Deciding to look halfway presentable, Slash slipped into a pair of black distressed jeans ripped at the knee. Along with that a pair of ankle high boots and a shirt that looked nearly painted on his muscular chest. The fit tight enough to accentuate the natural V shape of his body but not enough to make him look like he was trying to show off. The shirt still draping around his form where it needed.

Finding someone like Derpy in a bar like this wouldn’t be easy though and Slash found himself wishing he’d asking Derpy for some kind of code to stand out among the crowds. A bar on main on a Saturday night, by no means was it a bad choice to meet up with someone. If things went south for either of them a good old Irish goodbye was easy enough to accomplish. Finding that person in the first place however proved harder than expected. That is till Slash spotted a set of pink cat ears flicking off in the distance and spotted his date sitting alone at a table.

She circled her finger around the rim of her glass of half empty beer, staring off into the distance with a blank look to her face. This sort of lackadaisical look did little to dissuade any prowlers at the bar though as Slash noticed someone slip into the seat across from her.

Derpy perked up at this and swallowed the last of her beer before setting the empty glass to the side before leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. To be honest, Slash couldn’t blame the guy for trying. The swell of her hips and thighs accentuated by the skinny jeans she wore that traced down her long legs. The blouse tied at the bottom leaving her mid drift just barely exposed while the open neck of the blouse teased with her exposed collarbone and a slight line of cleavage.

Slash wondered how this might play out before Derpy noticed him staring on at the situation and took a quick double take to notice him. The second time she saw Slash her eyes lit up with a smile and a shine. Gesturing Slash over to her side, she immediately leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheeks. Her full lips grazing the corner of his mouth as she did so while her arm wrapped around his waist, her nails grazing across his back causing Slash to shiver with a smile.

“My boyfriend and I are on a date so if you could just-” Derpy began.

“Fuck off pal, she’s not interested.” Slash snapped and narrowed his eyes at the man sitting across from Derpy. He opened his mouth to retort and looked at Derpy almost as if he was looking for permission to stay before shaking his head and muttering something under his breath before he left. “Boyfriend huh? Moving pretty fast aren’t we?”

“I don’t know I think you’re pretty cute but there is just one issue though…” Derpy said as she smiled bashfully at Slash, her ears laying sideways against her head as she shrugged her shoulders. Shame painted across her face.

Slash’s face went slack as he nodded his head and ran a hand along his hair. With a deep sigh he gestured towards the door with a half hearted scoff. He knew this might be an issue. Being that he was only about five foot seven, most girls didn’t want much to do with him since most had this idea that any man under six feet wasn’t really a guy. Slash figured he’d be used to it by now but that still didn’t stop it from stinging.

“Right I’ll just uh… I’ll see you around.” Slash said as he tried to step away before feeling a gentle hand grasp his wrist.

“Wait no that’s not it!” Derpy said as her brows knotted and she held a concerned look about her face. “I’m sorry I just… I mean I like shorter guys and believe me it’s easy enough to find them with how tall I am I’m just sorry because…” Derpy stepped out from her table and stood at her full height. She easily stood seven foot five inches and that was without the shoes she wore. “I just really wish I decided not to wear heels is all…”

Slash’s heart thumped in his chest once before it felt like it might stop all together. Even with his stature and Derpy in her heels, he only came up to about her chest. On top of that, she liked shorter guys. Even if Slash could probably sit on her lap he found himself thinking about that more than he might like.

“I don’t know I think the heels are kinda nice, what are those like a gladiator kinda thing or what?” Slash teased as he found his voice again but Derpy no doubt noticed the way he blushed and only giggled and smiled.

Derpy extended her long illustrious legs and ran a hand across the tightly bound fabric holding to her thighs and hips as she attempted to display her shoes.

“I don’t know I think they’re kinda that dominatrix kinda feel~” Derpy replied with a sly half smirk and a giggle at the expression she saw playing on Slash’s face.

“I thought I recognized those kinda shoes before.” Slash retorted and now it was his turn to give her a half smirk and for Derpy to blush. Figuring this banter was enough of a toll, Slash took his seat and ordered a drink for the two of them.

Upon sitting down, Derpy noticed the smirk still playing on Slash’s face and the extended canines at the corners of his mouth. The sharp fangs making Derpy palm across her neck as a sudden chill sent goose bumps across her skin at the mere thought of those teeth grazing against her neck.

“So when were you gonna mention you were a vampire?” Derpy asked and leaned forward, her chest resting on her forearm as she leaned across the table. Her blouse opening that much more and giving Slash a display.

Slash, meanwhile, kept himself determined to look into Derpy’s eyes as he marveled at the different colors between her right and left eye. His smirk growing wider as if to proudly display his fangs while instinct allowed him to flash his eyes to a dark crimson before turning back to normal.

“Uhh… you know about the time you mentioned in your dating profile that you’re an absolute amazon.” Slash retorted.

“Excuse you, it’s pronounced amazing~” Derpy said as she tapped her index finger against Slash’s nose.

“Oh excuse me, amazing as in how amazing those legs are, or how amazing you look in that shirt or just how amazing it is that even with the rest of you I can’t take my eyes off yours.” Slash replied. “Is that how it’s pronounced.”

Derpy laid her head in her hand as she leaned forward bit her lower lip at what Slash said to her. With her foot, she grazed up Slash’s calf tapped her toes against his inner knee with a playful smirk on her face as she witnessed Slash’s cool demeanor melt away with a blushing grin.

“What do you say we leave the beer and you come take a drink out of me instead?” Derpy said and listened to the high-pitched giggle that came from Slash’s lips and Derpy gave a sultry laugh of her own. Hopping from her seat, she offered out a hand to Slash and said: “C’mon, my place isn’t far from here.”

Slash took her hand in his and allowed her to lead them out the back of the bar as the night crowd started to amass themselves. The entrance all but blocked while the back door remained cleared for anyone to make a quick exit and a quick exit is exactly what Slash needed right now.

“My place is just right here, not stand still” Derpy said and pulled Slash in close to her and placed her hands at either side of his ribs. With a quick hoist off the ground, Slash yelped and found himself dangling just above her while Derpy smiled up at him. “What are you gonna just stare at me or are you gonna grab the ledge?” Derpy said as she nodded to the fire escape on the side of the apartment building.

“Warn a guy before you just toss him around like a sack of potatoes.” Slash teased as he grabbed the ledge and hoisted himself up. For Derpy it was easy enough for her to just jump and pull herself up to the ledge but Slash being the gentlemen he tried to be in this moment still helped her onto the platform of the fire escape. For his efforts, Derpy leaned in and pecked a kiss to his forehead with a smile and a wink.

“Thanks stud,” Derpy said before she ascended the stairs and looked back at him from over her shoulder. “Oh and don’t even try to pretend you didn’t like me tossing you around, I saw that look in your eyes~”

“Hey I never said I didn’t I’m just saying warn me next time!” Slash said as he trailed after her till the two of them slipped through a window located on the fifth floor. Just as Slash began to crawl through the window, he felt a hand snatch at his wrist and pull him through before Derpy pushed him up against the wall. She held him there with one thigh sitting between his legs and her chest pressing up against his. Slash felt the breath in his lungs suddenly fall short as he saw Derpy’s lips just inches away from his while he felt her firm thigh dig into his crotch while her breasts pressed up against his chest.

“Hmmm… nope I don’t think I will, I think you’re just going to have to get used to me doing what I want with you cause you’re not gonna fight back.” Derpy said, leaving Slash to wonder if that was an order or just a prediction.

“Yes ma’am…” Slash said either way before feeling Derpy’s lips press to his neck as she nipped at his ear.

“That’s a good boy~” Derpy whispered, her voice low and calm but still sending shivers along Slash’s body. Dropping him to the floor, Derpy turned away and started down the hall before looking over her shoulder, her pointed ears flicking as her tail swished from side to side. With a beckoning tap of her hand at her side, Slash pushed off the wall and ran up beside her only for Derpy to reward him with her hand grazing along his head. Her nails tracing furrows along his scalp as she elicited another shiver from him but still remaining quiet. Derpy decided she’d change that by the end of the night.

Upon entering Derpy’s apartment, Derpy tossed her keys into a side bowl before plopping herself down in the center of the couch. With her tall stature, her knees nearly went to her chin till she spread her legs and tapped the seat to invite Slash to sit with her.

“Come here and get comfy while I find something for us to watch.” Derpy said and watched as a throttled smirk played at Slash’s lips as he sat himself down beside her.

“So long as you’re not one of those bleeding heart people that thinks pirating is as bad as murder pretty sure I could see if they got a few things on-” That was as far as Derpy allowed Slash to go before she swung her leg over his head and pulled him along the couch so he sat between her legs. Her thighs pressed in around his waist, her ankles locking together on the floor as she leaned forward and pressed her chest to the back of his head.

“I think I already gave you a seat, but I think this will be more fun instead.” Derpy said as she reached down to the keyboard sitting at her coffee table and began to type away at the address bar. Just the first letter alone causing Slash’s stomach to sink with adrenaline coursing through his veins. His heart hammering in his chest as he felt a rush and tinge of excitement at the prospect of what Derpy proposed. As the page loaded to an all too well known porn site, Derpy rested her head against Slash’s shoulder and nipped at his ear again before she whispered once more. “We both know what were here for, so let’s not lie to each other okay?”

Derpy didn’t give Slash enough time to respond as he her hands snaked down his chest and her finger tips peeked under the waist of his pants. Slash, feeling her nails graze across his shirt till Derpy’s fingers lowered themselves down to his waist began to press his hips against her touch. Feeling her hands work quickly, Slash felt one of Derpy’s hands slip around the shaft of his cock and the other slipping under his balls. Gently she cupped them in her hands and stroked them with the very tips of her nails while her other hand stroked Slash’s member and pulled his pants down to his ankles.

This throbbing member already stood at the ready for Derpy and her constant stimulation only allowed it to throb even harder in her touch. Pulling her hand up to the head she loosened her grip and watched as it twitched and stood on its edge while she listened to Slash’s soft breathing. Still no noises from him yet but she could tell that the man was melting in her lap bit by bit. She’d break him eventually. It was just a matter of time.

“If you want me to stop you just have to say-”

“No…” Slash whispered out between breaths as he shook his head. “I’m fine, really this is all just kinda… it’s really new to me you know?”

“Are you normally the dominant one?” Derpy asked as she leaned over Slash’s shoulder and pressed her breasts up against the back of his head. As he spoke, she typed away at the search bar at the top of the site, looking for something for the two of them to watch.

“I mean yes, but this right here, this is… this is something else altogether.” Slash said as he shimmed his hips and dropped his pants around his ankles.

Derpy saw this as an invite to strip a few clothes of her own as she pulled the tied ends of her shirt apart and pulled the buttons away. With a quick shrug of her shoulders, she tossed her blouse away and reached behind her back before unclipping her bra. Dangling it in front of Slash for a moment, she tossed it with the rest of her clothes before pressing her chest back up against the back of Slash’s head and wrapping an arm around his waist. The other playing at the head of his cock.

“Which part, the part where you watch porn with someone else or the part where you sit in my lap and I stroke your cock for you?” Derpy asked as she worked her hands down Slash’s cock. Her grip staying loose as if to only tease her skin across his while her arm secured around his waist ensured Slash kept his hands to himself.

“Y-yes~” Slash eked out as he shut his eyes tight and shivered against her touch. As soon as Derpy’s hand slipped down to his shaft, Slash let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and felt something brew in the pit of his stomach. This feeling of woeful helplessness, this idea of Derpy capturing him but at the same time never wanting to leave her grasp. The thought of being bound up for her and at the mercy of whatever she wanted to do with him. Slash felt his voice well up inside of his throat as he let out a soft mewling moan while his toes curled at the feel of Derpy’s hand gripping tight to his cock.

“What was that, I didn’t quite catch it?” Derpy whispered as she clicked on the first video she found. The video wasted no time getting into things as two beautiful women looked to ravish one another’s bodies. Tongues lapping across the other’s chest, fingers pressing and curling into their bodies. Soft melodic moans filling the air. Derpy watched the video play and bit her lower lip as she felt a warmth consume her as goose bumps rose across her skin once more. When she felt Slash’s head move between her tits, she looked down at him and cocked a brow. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his and held his face in a free hand before pulling her lips away just far enough to exhale a warm breath against Slash’s neck. “Eyes forward like a good boy~”

Slash did as he was told and watched one of the women in the porno pulled the other in close to her chest and smothered her face between her tits. Slash let out a soft whimper at the sight of it wishing he could do the same to Derpy now, but he was more than content enough to sit still while she ran her fingers along his length. He could feel himself twitch, his cock still pulsing with every stroke of her hand while his body began to tense. Even with the slow movement Slash already felt himself nearing the very edge. With a bead of precum dotting the head, he shut his eyes tight and tried to focus on something to keep his endurance up. Thus far though, with the stimulation of Derpy’s hand and her body pressing up against his back, Slash could only hold on for so long.

“Hold it,” Derpy cooed softly she ran her hand down to the base of Slash’s shaft after she felt the pulsing of his cock and knew Slash was close to his limits. “Be a good boy and hold it for me,” Derpy whispered once more as her hand snaked up Slash’s chest and began to hold onto his collar bones before her fingers slipped and wrapped around his neck. Pressing her fingers in around the veins of his neck, Derpy held her hand there for a moment to make the sensation that much more intense. By no means was she looking to cut off his breathing, only make him light headed enough that when she released her hand from his neck his body would wash with a deluge of sensation. “Hold it~”

Slash meanwhile only clenched his abdomen, shoulders, biceps, and every other muscle he could clench all at once to keep himself from tipping over the edge. He could feel his cock throb like the beating of a heart and the ghost of Derpy’s hand tracing across its length still haunting him. The memories staying fresh with her voice whispering in his ear while the sounds of moaning and gasping from the TV kept nudging Slash that much closer. Closing his eyes tight, he focused his will power and felt the sensation gradually begin to pass as he let out a sighing moan and relaxed against Derpy’s chest. His cock still standing erect in her hand as the two of them leaned back on her couch.

“Good boy~!” Derpy cheered as she ran her hands along Slash’s shoulders and squeezed tight against the muscles there. Once more the idea of a moan escaped his lips as she massaged his shoulders. Just as he began to lean forward, Derpy stood and swung her leg over Slash to stand before him, temporarily blocking the TV as she proposed something a little better for him to watch.

Tucking her thumbs under the waist of her pants, Derpy leaned down and began to shimmy her hips from side to side. Her tits dangling near Slash’s face as she slowly peeled away the last of her clothing and dropped down to her knees. Leaning in close, Derpy pressed a kiss to Slash’s balls and gripped his member in her hand again before smiling at the way it throbbed for her. Taking her tongue, she lapped along the shaft till she flicked the tip of her tongue along the head. Lapping at the dot of precum sitting at the head. Her hands tracing up Slash’s abdomen and under his shirt as she began to pull it up further till Slash got the hint.

Slash pulled his shirt up and over his head before tossing it away and leaned back into the couch at Derpy’s request. Her hand pressing against his chest till he laid back at which point Derpy positioned herself perfectly. Her dangling breasts hanging around Slash’s chest as she pulled her elbows up around her breasts and pressed in towards Slash’s cock. The soft skin of Derpy’s tits pressing in around Slash’s cock caused him to reel his head back and gasp with a moan as he gripped tight to the couch.

“It’s okay,” Derpy began. “No one will hear you but me, so just moan for me a little bit, pretty please?”

Slash looked down at her and palmed across his mouth as he thought about it and nodded his head before watching as Derpy pulled her chest up along his shaft. Her tits squeezing in around his cock and stroking his length as she pressed her lips against the tip. Gently sucking against the skin and tasting the precum that dripped out from him with every sensation. She hummed out her own moaning, enjoying the feel of Slash shivering under her attention while also loving the taste of his cock against her tongue. Softly she gasped out a moan and in return Slash did the same.

Albeit stifled at first, Slash coughed out a moan as his breathing became labored and his body shivered from the intensity of it all. Eventually he relaxed into the sensation and leaned back into the couch once more. Still, he gripped tight to the cushions to keep himself from falling over the edge again with how easily Derpy played with him but he wasn’t about to disguise his excitement anymore. He gasped for another breath and sighed out a moan that almost harmonized with the cooing tones of Derpy’s humming lips across his cock head. The sensation of her humming sending light vibrations along the head lighting every nerve of his skin.

“Hey~” Derpy called out and saw the expression that pained Slash’s face. The mix of lust and anticipation, weakness, and euphoria, all mixing into one singularly emotional experience for him. “You’re okay, just look at me instead alright?”

Slash nodded his head quickly before feeling Derpy snake a hand around the back of his neck and pull him in close. She pressed her lips to his and felt her hum against his lips much in the same way she did when his cock played between her tits. Leaning into the kiss, Slash felt his grip loosen from the couch as Derpy’s thighs pulled up around him. Her hand replacing her tits as she stroked him once more. His cock throbbing again as Derpy stroked down to the base of his shaft and tapped his chin with her other hand.

“Hold if for me, I’m not done with you yet~” Derpy cooed as she felt Slash pulse inside of her hand. “Hold it just a little bit longer~”

All of this happened so quickly. Just one conversation and a quick meet up at a bar and he was already melting into her touch. Her every order, her beck and call, everything he could want were her demands. His mind slipped further into this rabbit hole of euphoria as he kept his hands at his sides. At any point, Slash realized, he could just as well grab her and take hold and have his way just as much as she did with him. But he couldn’t bring himself to even move a single muscle. He kept his hands gripping the cushion as the veins across his body bulged against his muscular form. He clenched his body tight and focused on a point of nothingness till the sensation subsided and he gathered control over himself once more. Once satisfied, Slash noticed how Derpy began to pull herself up onto his lap and felt her labia pressing against his shaft.

“Good boy~” She said with her cooing tone that made Slash smile.

Before he could even manage a response, Slash felt Derpy’s hand at the back of his neck and felt her press his head in close. His face falling between her breasts as her shoulders pressed further into his face. Her nails grazing the back of Slash’s head as she began to work her hips forward. Her labia stroking across Slash’s cock while Slash listened to the beating of her heart. A slow and steady metronome while a comforting hand ran across his head.

“Hands at my sides,” Derpy said and felt Slash gently place his hands at her hips before his fingers dug into the swell of her hips and ass. “Good boy, you listen so well~”

Pulling her hips up till she could feel Slash’s cock head sitting between her thighs, Derpy lowered herself down along his shaft and felt his girth fill and stretch her body. With a grunting moan, Derpy braced herself by clenching her teeth and shivered at the feel of Slash’s member sliding into her body. The sensation almost being too much to handle as she gripped tighter to Slash’s head and pressed his face further into her chest.

“S-so big~” Derpy stammered out and gasped out a moan before picking up her hips and lowering herself down further. This time taking more of Slash’s member inside of her till she managed to lower herself down to the base of his cock. Shaking her hips from side to side she pressed her thighs in around Slash’s waist and giggled upon looking down at how her body looked to drape around him due to their difference in stature. Pulling his head from between her tits, Derpy pressed a kiss to Slash’s forehead and stroked a hand down his cheek. “You’re going to cum for me and you’re not going to hold back.”

Just the same as before, Slash wasn’t sure if this was a prediction or an order but either way he only nodded his head. Feeling her weight pull forward, Slash fell back till he pressed his back to the couch. Derpy’s chest once again consuming his face and his vision between two beautifully soft pillows of her body.

Derpy reached out to either side of Slash, took his hands in hers, and pinned them up against the wall. Pinning him down, she wiggled her hips from side to side and giggled at the futile attempt by Slash to buck his hips into hers. With her partial weight pressing down on him and her thighs pinching around his waist, he wasn’t going anywhere.

Slash knew this just as well and only kept himself still as he felt Derpy’s hips rocked against his waist as she pulled herself up along his shaft and lower herself down. The constant stroking of his cock causing him to sigh out a soft moan as he felt his body give way to Derpy’s every whim. Eventually even allowing him his hands back as he felt them wrap around her waist and melt into her touch. This sensation of warmth as Derpy rode his cock and felt her tight pussy draw in around him with every single thrust and move. His sight all but blocked out by way of Derpy smothering him between her breasts. His hearing consumed by her constant moans that escaped just between his own as the two tangled themselves up in one another for a few moments of time.

With the teasing from before, the stroking of Slash’s cock, the way Derpy pressed her tit’s around his cock and even now as she rode him, all of it was coming to that same edge as before. Conditioning dictated he hang on for dear life, resist the urge to finish and fall head first into the relief that waited for him bellow. When Derpy pulled his head up however and pressed her lips against his, she had other ideas.

Cupping his face in her hands, Derpy cocked her head to the side, locked her eyes with his and smiled for a moment at the shine she saw there.

“Cum for me?” She asked this time more than ordered.

In that singular instance, Slash felt himself give way to her request as he felt a sensation build itself within the base of his core and wash out from within. This summoning wave that pulled at his cock and paused for a breathless moment till eventually erupting inside of her body.

Derpy felt Slash suddenly seize her by her hips and throw his cock into her with a powerful thrust. Hard enough to render Derpy to gasp out a moan as her own body began to seize. Her abdomen clenching tight as she shut her eyes and dug her nails into Slash’s back. Another thrust, another well of warmth washing into her as she felt streams of hot cum fill up inside her. This animalist behavior from Slash making her realize that perhaps she was only in control because Slash allowed it as this wonderous beast that ravaged her body now only eventually fall flat against the back of the couch. Derpy kept herself up right but felt a residual shiver run along her back from the after glow of the orgasm that ripped through her body.

“Such a good boy~” Derpy said as she pulled herself off Slash and laid herself down onto the couch, her arms reaching out and pulling Slash’s slack form into her as his head laid into her chest. The two of them falling into slumber as exhaustion took them. The faint glow from the TV the only light to illuminate the lover’s form.


End file.
